


Leftover Bliss

by trxcey



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Friends With Benefits, Giving Up, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trxcey/pseuds/trxcey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next morning, he wakes up to tangled sheets and an empty heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leftover Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itsquiettime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/gifts).



> This is a sequel to "Temporary Bliss" by @Itsquiettime.

Mark dreams of falling. He's falling endlessly to no means in a cycle of bliss, regret, and emptiness. When he wakes with a panic of possibly hitting the ground, he's met with a cold sweat to match the cold sheets beside him. He used to climb out of bed and leave, but there is no point anymore.

He would never be loved like he used to love.

Reminding himself of the void that would occupy the rest of his life, Mark turns over and closes his eyes again. This time, he dreams of nothing.

"Mark! Mark, come on, ye hafta go!" Jack's voice exclaims urgently as Mark blinks himself awake. The blinding light is covered by the blurry form of Jack.

"She'll be home soon, Mark. Sorry I had ta wake ye up, but please go!"

That's what Jack has said for the past three weeks. It will always be like this, and Mark has accepted that.

Mark doesn't think Jack has or ever will.

Mark groans and brings his arm up to cover his eyes. "I'll be up in a couple seconds." He gets no response.

Mark feels Jack kiss him.

The kiss is forced and apologetic. Jack asks him to come, and Mark can't say no. Jack kicks him out and apologizes with kisses that don't help in any way except, perhaps, to sooth Jack's conscience.

Where Mark used to feel sparks and passion, he feels nothing but emptiness. Turning his head and pushing Jack away, Mark gets up and pulls on his clothes while ignoring the vulnerable, hurt look on Jack's face.

"I wish ye could stay, Mark, but - "

"I gotta go. I'll see you later, I guess."

Mark walks to the door that has clicked the same way it always has for the last two months. As he reaches for the handle, he feels a hand settle on his shoulder.

He turns around.

Jack isn't looking at his face, but hugs Mark and buries his face in Mark's chest.

"You know I don't want ye to go," Jack whispers, "I wish...please don't go."

Finally, Mark feels something.

A spark of anger sets his entire body on fire. He feels all the pain, regrets, and heartbreak from three weeks ago when he had gone home and cried for what he had thought would be the last time. His heart fills and is no longer empty, but his eyes are blinded by anger.

"No."

Jack looks up, confused.

"What?"

"No, Jack, I'm done. I've had enough of you dragging me here to fulfill whatever needs you have by using me. You have a girlfriend. Act like it. I won't come again," Mark pushes Jack off of him harshly.

Jack looks like he's been shot.

"Goodbye."

This time, the click Mark hears isn't heartbreak.

It's closure for all his leftover bliss.


End file.
